Breaking Dawn
A group of eight cats are brought together by a prophecy to rebuild four ancient clans: Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Thunderclan. They must learn to work together on their epic quest and to not let the newly formed clans fall to the things that destroyed the first ones. A TV series by Aquamarine1212 Season 1 Episode 1 (PILOT EP) - Dawn (Part 1) - Third Person POV. Strange dreams haunt a group of loners, and a chance encounter with a kittypet leads to something bigger than any of them could have imagined. Episode 2 (PILOT EP) - Dawn (Part 2) - Third Person POV. Two neighborhood bullies are shown up and kicked out, and a prissy she-cat finds street life is harder than she thought. A run in with loners brings high tension, but the cats are bound by a prophecy and must learn to work together. Episode 3 - New Friend, Old Enemy - Narrated by Katie. A run-in with a rogue leads to the group letting him join them in their travels. Katie becomes suspicious of him and vows to get to the bottom of whatever he's up to. Episode 4 - Badger Hill -'' Narrated by Sky.'' When packs of badgers begin to attack the travelers and pose a serious threat to their survival, they have to find these menaces and eliminate them. Episode 5 - A Secret Well Kept - Narrated by Spot. When Spot's ex-mate returns, he suddenly is burdened with the weight of three children and a past that he would rather keep a secret. Episode 6 - Jynx - Narrated by Rose. ''The travelers are getting closer to their new home, but when they run into a group of cats lead by a psychopath the group is scattered, and Rose must reunite them or it could be the end of everything. Episode 7 - The Value of Love - ''Narrated by Harold. When Harold comes to the realization that he's fallen for a certain she-cat, he must come to terms with what he values more; the future of the clans, or love. Episode 8 - Silence is Golden - Narrarated by Long. Long is tired of being a mute, a misfit, so one day he decides that he isn't needed in the group. But when he meets a new friend, he may realize that although he cannot speak, he has a better life than he thinks. Episode 9 - - Narrated by Jasmine. Episode 10 - - Narrated by Stream. SEASON FINALE - Storm's Illusion - Third Person POV. ''The chosen eight have come far and faced many challenges. But the final stretch of the journey will be the most difficult. Each of them will be tested to the utmost and will face a set of obstacles unlike anything they've ever dealt with. Season 2 Episode 1 - Borders and Blood - ''Narrated by Skystorm. After the journey, the eight cats have come to their new homes. Now they must begin to build the clans that were lost so long ago. But when a border feud gets out of hand, things could take a turn for the worst. Episode 2 - A New Law -'' Narrated by Beaverfur.'' Just as the clans have recovered from the war that they lost so many lives to and are beginning to become stable, Beaverfur makes a decision that could shatter their hard-earned peace. Episode 3 - Dark River - Narrated by Nightpelt. When a cat named River is accepted into the clan, Nightpelt is sure he has dark intentions. But when she starts to fall for him, she must make a choice between her leader and her love. Episode 4 - Unite or Die - Narrated by Longwhisker. When a raging storm hits the clans, it leaves them in shambles. Each clan refuses help from the others, but Longwhisker knows that the only way for them to survive this disaster is if they unite as one. Episode 5 - Murderer in the Ranks - Narrated by Spottail. When Spottail's best friend is murdered, he swears revenge and begins to hunt for the murderer. But when he discovers that the culprit may be a Shadowclan warrior, he realizes that even his own clan isn't safe. Episode 6 - Friend or Foe -'' Narrated by Streamcloud. When a group of loners starts to attack the clan, they immediately wage war on these strange new cats. But then Stream meets one of them, and she begins to wonder if these cats really need to be Thunderclan's enemy. Episode 7 - Lies and Pain - ''Narrarated by Sunheart. When Blazestar starts acting weird, Sunheart starts to question if her mate is being totally honest with her, or if perhaps he's double crossing her and cheating on her love. Episode 8 - Rankings -'' Narrarated by Rosestar.'' Rankings are what define you. If you are leader, you are respected in the utmost. If you are medicine cat, you are loved. If you are an elder, you are cared for. But what happens when Rosestar's qualification as leader begins to be questioned? SEASON FINALE - ... -'' Third person POV.'' Coming Soon! Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Series Category:Aquamarine1212's Series Category:Aquamarine1212's Stories